farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Podcast Transcript 2010-12-06
Official FarmVille Podcast Transcript - December 6th Hey farmers and welcome to this week's installment of the official FarmVille podcast. My name is Lexilicious and I am here to bring you all the latest news and information about FarmVille from Zynga. This week, we'll be discussing our latest releases, and you guys will all be given a sneak peek about things coming to FarmVille in the near future. Now, before we discuss all of our newest releases, I want to give a quick thank you to all of our players who participated in the FarmVille dessert contest. We challenged everyone to bring FarmVille to life with ovens, flour, and just a sprinkle of creativity. Well Farmers, you rose to challenge like true baking champions. The cooks in our dessert contest whipped up some of the most creative, and edible works of art we had ever seen. Choosing this contest was no easy task, but after much deliberation the FarmVille team decided upon the most creative, delicious, and well presented FarmVille desserts. If you would like to check out our winning entries, please visit the FarmVille forums, and congratulations to our winners who will be walking away with 1,000 farm cash and 1,000,000 coins. Remember Farmers, these contests are a great way to showcase your talents and earn some extra cash, so make sure to enter next time for your chance to win big. So the past couple of weeks for FarmVille have been absolutely packed with new features, from great new winter holiday themed items to brand new features, FarmVille has been going all out to celebrate the holidays this year. First up was the release of the Winter Workshop. This new constructable building is the first major step to our FarmVille holiday season, and soon enough, you'll be able to harvest special holiday gifts from the Winter Workshop for use later. But first, just worry about getting them build up as much as you can. You'll get the base of the Winter Workshop for free the first time you play FarmVille, and you will immediately be entered into placement mode. You can place the Winter Workshop base on your farm, or you can choose to place it in your gift box for use later. You only need to have one Winter Workshop at a time. If you sell yours and want another, you can find it in the market for 5,000 coins. You will need to be level 5 in order to place a Winter Workshop. Now, the basic Winter Workshop looks pretty, but you need to level it first before you can start using it to collect holiday gifts. To level your workshop, you'll need to collect parts like our other constructable buildings. You can acquire these parts via the free gifts page, farm cash, special delivery boxes, and neighbour requests. Harvesting for holiday gifts will begin soon, so make sure to finish constructing those workshops as soon as you can. Our other big feature this week was the release of quests. Now, this feature is currently only available to a randomly selected group of users, but I want to give a quick explanation of how this works, so users who do have it can understand the benefits, and users who don't can be better prepared once it arrives. Coupled together of the introduction of the Winter Workshop, the Winter Wonderland quest is a mission to make your farm into a beautiful wonderland and earn some cool gifts along the way. To get started, click on the quest icon located at the lower left hand side of the game. Clicking on this icon will bring up the quest window, which will display your current quest, your quest progress, and objectives. Your first quest objectives are to place a Winter Workshop on your farm, and buy one candy arch from the market. You'll see a green check mark by the objectives you've already finished. Once you complete these objectives, you'll be rewarded a prize. The prizes will automatically be awarded to you and you'll return to your farm. You also have the option to share your gift with your friends by making a post to your feed. A new icon will show up if there's another quest to complete, your next quest objectives are to change your landscape to the snow blanket, place four parts in your workshop, and acquire holiday lights from your neighbours. Once you complete this quest, you'll receive another special reward. Now, the rest of the Winter Wonderland quests are all similar in structure to the ones I have just explained. Now, I don't want to give away all the surprises, so get out there, and start questing for yourself today. If you are in need in any additional information about this feature, or if you have feedback that you like to share with us, please visit the Game Updates section of the official FarmVille forums. Alright, so this week's coming soon segment will actually give you guys a little bit more insight to a feature I know everyone has been waiting for. This year's Holiday Tree will be making appearance in FarmVille soon, but it works a little differently this year. You will need to collect holiday gifts from your neighbours and place them into your tree. As you add more gifts, the tree with grow and change an appearance. As you collect gifts, you'll be able to redeem your gifts for special prizes along the way as you unlock them. Similar to how the haunted house could be used to collect candy, the winter workshop will become harvestable for holiday gifts, once the tree is released. Now, keeping with the holiday spirit, when you redeem a special prize, instead of sharing an extra one via your feed as per usual, we're going to let your pick which friends you'll like to send it too as a present. Players who participated in this feature may also see a very special present from Zynga this year, so make sure to keep an eye out for this release in the near future. And lastly, we have the new snowman feature coming to FarmVille in the coming weeks. Players will be able to have snowball fights with their friends by visiting their farms or joining in on other friends' snowball fights. With all that snow being thrown, you will eventually end up with a big pile of it. You can use this pile of snow to build a snowman, that may even dance for you if you can find the right item for it. Alright folks, that's it for me this week, again, my name is Lexilicious, and I'll be back on December 17th to bring you all the latest news from around the farm. Happy Farming Everybody!